


Turn It Up

by storiesfortravellers



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, 18th Century CE RPF, Feminism RPF, Historical RPF, Literary RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at the Obscure & British Comment Fest: Mary Wollstonecraft, modern Band AU, kick out the jams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn It Up

The crowd cheers as Mary takes the stage; they all know her, and while the tabloids condemn her lifestyle, her fans know that she’s just living the truth of what she sings. She doesn’t give a shit how people think she should live, and that’s kind of like being a role model and anti-role model all in one.

She opens with a song from their latest album, Vindication, and crowd erupts. They sing along to “Fuck the Patriarchy” and “Acquisition.” Mary soaks it in, the triumph of it, and wonders if adoration will be enough, if things will ever change.


End file.
